Zack's Journal
by Lord Seymour Guado
Summary: Takes place five years before the game. Zack and Sephiroth are on their way to Nibelheim, but they take a small detour to the Golden Saucer. SPOILERS. EDITED and COMPLETE.
1. Aidoru

Zack's Journal 

A/N: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. And I can't spell Tifa's and Cloud's hometown. Sorry.

Summary: Takes place five years before the game. Zack and Sephiroth are on their way to Nibelheim, but they take a small detour to the Golden Saucer. Non-yaoi and OOC moments. Possible one shot.

Drama/General G

Chapter One: Aidoru

(Zack's Journal Entry)

I just got a new mission, and I am partnered with Sephiroth! I can't wait, I get the chance to go home AND the opportunity to see the newly built Golden Saucer. But, I have to leave Aerith behind... I'd like to take her to see the Golden Saucer, but the mission we got is kinda dangerous. And sending her back home alone, doesn't seem like a good idea either.

Back to the mission... The mission parameters dictate (don't I sound official) that we investigate the cause of the malfunctioning Mount Nibel reactor. Then we terminate the strong and weird monsters that have been plaguing the town near it. Sounds easy, but I heard from Sephiroth that the monsters are really strong... I starting to think that even Sephiroth may have a problem with the monsters. That doesn't make me happy.

Guess I can't pick my enemies... Oh well. At least we'll get to have some fun. Later.

(Zack's POV)

I looked at the sky from the window of the slow moving vehicle we were in. It was as dark and cloudy as it had been the previous night and on top of that, it was still raining. I looked at Sephiroth who was crouched in the back along with some of the weaker Shin-Ra troops. He wasn't in the talking mood apparently, not that he ever was. The other soldiers in the back didn't look like they wanted to talk either...

Well, there was one. A blond haired, blue eye soldier in blue, but he looked like he'd throw up if he opened his mouth. Now, it was already hot and sweaty in the buggy, with the only ventilation being the back of the buggy, which was covered by some cheap canvas. The smell of hot vomit definitely would not help.

I started to sigh and caught the glares of the others. They didn't say anything, but their glares spoke volumes. I couldn't begin to tell you what they said 'cause I lack the words to express them. Only that it made me stop and turn around and focus on the open road.

My hands came across the glove compartment within minutes. I opened compartment and got out the map, much to the driver's annoyance, and opened it. I looked around for any landmarks that might stick out on the map and in the landscape.

Finally annoyed beyond all reason, the driver all but ripped the map to shreds. "We're an hour away from the Gold Saucer... Now put that up!" He snapped. Had he not be so furious and right beside me, I would have laughed. I shrugged him off and smiled shyly.

(Zack's Journal)

After what seemed like an eternity it a hot, sweaty, musty, and crammed buggy, we had finally been moved to...a hot, sweaty, musty, and cramped tram. It turns out you can't get into the Gold Saucer directly. You have to go to Corel and then take a tram to the place. I had to wonder if they did that purpose.

But it doesn't matter now, I guess. I heard from the operator of the tram that Corel was burned to the ground by rebels, some people were killed and now everyone in the town was livin' in tents. Damn rebels... I was feelin' depressed about it, but I wanted to see the Golden Saucer.

I felt bad about planning to go out and have a good time after that horrible event had occured, but it could be my last chance for a long time. I had to make the most of it. Right...? Hope I made the right choice. I am sure I have... Until next time, Journal.

(Zack's POV)

The whole Corel thing is why I forced myself down the tubes to the Wonder Square. For the most part, no one was there aside from one of the attendents. Well, there's no point bein' in here if no one's here to enjoy it with you. I instead went to the Battle Square, and guess who I met? If you said Sephiroth, you're absolutely correct!

I met Sephiroth in the Battle Square, actually he was just comin' out. "Hey." I said, though it came out quietly.

To my surprise he heard me and turned. "Hey..." He said after a moment.

"How'd you do?" I asked curiously. In truth, I wanted to know how hard the thing was so I could try.

"You shouldn't have a problem, you've got a ribbon." He said flatly. "...You should try to get status effects when the slots start up."

I cocked my head and gave a short, "Huh?"

He shook his head and laughed, tossing at purple piece of materia at me. I looked at him curiously and he explained, "Pre-emptive materia."

I muttered thanks and eyed the materia suspicously. I opened my mouth to ask him exactly what it does, but when I looked up, he was already gone. I decided not to go through the Battle Square. I exited the main room of the Battle Square and enter the tube that read; "Station."

Before I knew what was going on, I was being dragged over to the Event Square by some lady harping about some singer from Wutai giving a concert. I was literally pushed down the tube and landed on my ass in front of everyone. They got a good laugh at my expense before they continued about their business.

I, however, was still sitting on my ass in pure embarassment. Suddenly, black was the only color I could see. I looked up and saw Sephiroth. "Shall we?" He asked. I slowly nodded and stood up, dusting myself off. We entered the concert hall together and prepared for the singing sensation, Aidoru Kisaragi.

A/N: Aidoru is Japanese for idol. So in a sense, Yuffie's mother in this fan fiction is an idol singer. Thanks for reading. I'll add more if you want. Later.


	2. A Home In Gongaga

Zack's Journal 

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Moon, and that was an awesome story to boot. Please, continue. That and I forgot Vincent. He completely slipped my mind, though I am a big Vincent fan.

Also, I don't own "Gundam SEED," or the song, "In the Quiet Night."

I wanted to say that the team Zack, Sephy, and Cloud were on did NOT start the fire in Corel, as far as they know it was a rebel or terrorist group that set fire to the place. Anyway on to the fic and a rating change to PG.

Chapter Two: A Home In Gongaga.

(Zack's Journal)

Last night was so much fun! I got a new materia from Sephiroth, it's called Pre-emptive materia. I vaguely have an idea of what it does, but it's still kinda of sketchy. And anyway, I heard what Sephiorth got was pretty damn incredible. Now what was it he won... Oh! I remember now, it was the Championship Belt.

Some flakey guy by the name of Dio wanted to put the thing in the Battle Square museum thing... I don't know if he agreed to put the thing in the museum or not. I wouldn't have, but what's one more accomplishment to the Perfect Soldier? He probably doesn't even realize how cool it would be for some schmoe like me to have something like that happen... Jealous, maybe. Envious, definitely.

Anyway, after that little encounter, I went to the Station. The Station is the area you first see when you enter the damn place, it takes you to everything. I had had my eye on the Chocobo Square, however, it was closed due to an accident with some chocobos the other day. Well, they were missing two jockeys and it's not like just anyone can ride the things, you know...

Back on track, at the Station, some woman pushed me down the tube to the Event Square. The wretch... Also, I ran into Sephiroth, and we watched the show together...not like that! Not gay, I am with Aerith, remember her? (That's kinda sad if I have to defend my sexuality from myself, I wonder what other people think of me.)

The show was pretty damn cool. It featured the idol singer Aidoru Kisaragi, whom I heard was married to the leader of Wutai, Godo. They didn't say how the marriage ended, but I don't want to know. When I asked Sephiroth, he seemed slightly... I can't think of a word for it, but it wasn't a good reaction. Old lovers, maybe?

When I asked Sephiroth that, I got cuffed in the back of the head. And...I think I just got a papercut... No! That's not what I meant to write! What I was going to say was, that she gave a beautiful performance. She sang a song in Wutainese called "In the Quiet Night." It was pretty, but ahead of it's time, I think. When the concert was over, she got a standing ovation.

The only problem is I like the song so much, I keep hummin' it. I can't do that in front of the guys... They'll lose what little respect they have for me! Oh, oh... Gotta go! We're leaving behind the Golden Saucer and I'll get to visit home. Can't wait. Bye!

(Zack's POV)

'We're going to Gongaga, we're going to Gongaga...' I repeated over and over to myself. Not even riding in the stupid buggy on a rainy day, completely miserable, could stop this onslaught of...happy feelings. I can't wait to see my parents! I'll tell them about Aerith and all the things I've seen since I was in SOLDIER...again.

Well, I was only half-right about the happy feelings being able to override the miserable traveling conditions. Before, I was riding in the front... But the driver forced me into the back because I was annoying. Right... Apparently he'd rather have that blond haired boy blow chunks on him than drive next to me. Jerk.

Two hours later, we arrived in Gongaga. Though getting there was a...well not fun, to say the least. We had to get out of the buggy and hike through the woods to get there. I forgot how annoying the mini/frog status effects were! I felt sorry for the blonde guy, he HATED the frog status effect. And then those strong monsters near the reactor...

We. Got. Messed. Up. Except for Sephy.

Yes, I am calling him Sephy now. At least in my journal. Shut up!

That's all I have to say about that (Run Forest, run!). But finally, we reached Gongaga. I think everyone, even Sephiroth, was thankful to get there. Admittedly we were all poorly equipped, luckily Gongaga sells a lot of good equipment. It's just so expensive.

That was the first place Sephiroth and the other went. The blond boy, I think his name is Cloud, I asked him to buy my equipment for me. I gave him a huge amount of Gil, along with a clear threat of what would happen to him if he ran off with it.

I went to my parents home. They lived on the other side of town, the furthest away from the reactor. When I was small, I hated that fact, I always had to walk the furthest to get to the damn town! Oh well, guess I shouldn't be complaining, it kept me in shape. I enter the house with a spare key we kept above the door in case we got locked out.

It was late in the afternoon and they were probably in town. And after the Hell I'd been through, I just wanted to rest for a while. I entered the house... It was just the way I remembered it! I visited Aerith's house on a occasion and was amazed at the similar design of both houses. The only big difference was my parent's house was larger, and had more rooms, but it wasn't pink and white. It was black and white, very simple.

If I was younger, the next moment of my life would have scarred me for life. The last thing you want to see at anytime in your life is your parents kissing, but making out? That's basically the second level of Hell in my book. They were on the couch too... SPEW...

I cleared my throat to grab their attention and, thankfully, it worked. Within a minute, they were vultures on a fresh kill of a lion... "Hi..." I said shyly.

"ZACK!" They screeched. I was covered in kisses from my mom and my dad nearly ripped off my arm shaking my hand. I love them...

For the next hour, I was virtually grilled. "Who are you with?" Asked Mother.

"Have you met Sephiroth?" Asked Father.

"He's so cute!" She commented.

"How are things in SOLDIER going?" Asked Father quickly, giving my mother a look. She all but ignored it.

"Are you on a mission?"

"A chance to answer, PLEASE!" I yelled, trying to stay calm, they were silenced immediately. "Aerith. Yes. No comment. Good. Yes."

"Great!" They said in unison. "Can we talk?"

"Stay for dinner." Father said in an gruff voice. He never asked me to do anything, it always seemed like an order.

"Stay forever." My mother said cheerfully. I knew she wanted to me to stay and I would like to stay. But...well you know.

(Zack's Journal)

I was glad I finally got to come home, it's been more than two years since I left! It's changed so much. It was worth being turned into a frog and being battered by the monsters near the reactor. I guess...I think so anyway. I don't think 'Cloud' thinks so...I think he's nervous. I heard from one of the other soldiers that his hometown is Nibelheim.

Hope he enjoys going home as much as I did. It was great to see my parents and old friends. Boy have I ever missed home! My parents and I talked for an hour or so. About how things in town were going and how they missed me. I talked about Aerith and of taking them to Midgar and then meeting her. They loved the idea so much! I think they really liked her too.

Sephiroth let me spend the night at my parents' house. He also gave me the equipment 'Cloud' bought for me, but not without giving a sppech about buying my own equipment. I was happy about that (staying at home), of course.

You know a lot of people in SOLDIER think that Sephiroth's is very icy, but I don't think of him like that at all. Sure, he's not the most social guy around. But he's not as icy as people think. He's just out doin' the best job he can.

Tomorrow, we'll be traveling all day. We're to go all the way to Nibelheim, but we can't visit Cosmo Canyon... The tribes there hate the Shin-Ra. To bad, it looks like it would have been fun. Also, I am not looking forward to the buggy ride. AT ALL. It's been fun.

A/N: I don't have anything to say really. Just that Zack isn't for sure what Cloud's name is, so he writes it like that.


	3. The Ninth Circle of Hell

Zack's Journal 

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and stuff. I just ended one of my other fic and I am considering ending another one. It's so hard though... This should be the second to last chapter for this one.

I am considering doing one of those "insert name here finds insert another name here" fics. But it's a bit of an overused plot device, unless you do it with a twist. Anyway, on with the fic...

Chapter Three: The Ninth Circle of Hell

(Zack's POV)

"Here we are at Cosmo Canyon, with all the knowledge about the Planet that's fit to fuck me."

That's what I said when we arrived. I am pretty sure that Sephiroth and the others were staring at me, along with the lone guard at the gate of the canyon. But I didn't care, I was tired. It's hard work pushing a buggy up a wet, muddy slope, and in cold, hard rain no less.

"You're full of it." The guard muttered. "Now, what does Shin-Ra want with Cosmo Canyon?"

"Nothing. Just a place to stay until the rain dies down a little." Sephiroth replied coolly. "We're willing to double the normal price of staying at the inn here."

The guard regarded us for a moment, and slowly stepped out of our way. "You can stay here at the normal price. However, you're not premitted to buy equipment, weapons, or materia. We don't any more of your blood money than we have too." He said harshly.

Shin-Ra had never really been popular outside the Midgar continent, but it seemed as if people were starting to get disillusioned lately. The Corel Incident was proof of that. It was probably going to get worse before it gets better.

I'll be the first to admit that I joined SOLDIER for glory, like a lot of others. But, I don't know what I would do if people rebelled against them. Maybe I'd go with whatever seems to be the lesser of two evils...

"I feel something tugging me..." I said dreamily.

"Uh, that would be me, telling you that you've been standing here staring into space for the longest of times." Cloud answered. "The others have already left."

"...Huh..." I said stunned. I looked around for the others and they were out of sight. I grabbed Cloud and ran into the inn.

(Zack's Journal)

We didn't get to stay in Cosmo Canyon long... We stayed like a day and then the locals ran us out. They really didn't want Shin-Ra troops hanging around. I couldn't really blame them though... The company was starting to seem oppressive.

Anyway, we're about to leave for Nibelhiem again. We should be there within the next couple of days. ...There's my call. I'll write again soon.

(Two Days Later, Zack's POV)

'I hate this town... I really, really hate this town... I really, really, really hate this town...' I thought sullenly as I looked around room in the Shin-Ra mansion.

Ever since we've arrived my heart has been anxious...like I've been waiting for something to happen. Frankly, it was maddening. And then that business with the reactor... Nothing about this mission has been good since we've arrived here. It's been all sad and dramatic.

All I wanted to do was do something relaxing, and I haven't been able to do it, because...I don't know. 'Perhaps it's time for a journal entry, that's always relaxing.' I thought. 'I should have just done it earlier.'

(Zack's Journal)

Ever since we've been in Nibelhiem, the mission has been intolerable. It was alright at first, you know...but then...

When we first entered the town, we were assaulted by a monster, as well as the mako smell. After that, we spent the night at the hotel. The next day, we went to the reactor. While we were going there, we lost a member of the party. We were going across the old bridge in the mountains and it broke...

Some poor unfortunate soul was lost that day. I hope it was quick and painless... Then we had to go on an alternate route to the reactor (good thing we had a guide, we would have been lost).

It was like a freaking maze, but we made it through. Then when we got to the reactor... It was horrible! Normal members of SOLDIER have been showered in mako, right? And materia is made from condensed mako, correct? Well if you put a human inside one of the machines that condenses mako, you get a monster. It was...disturbing! I'll be scarred for life.

That's not all either. When we first entered the town, we (me, Cloud, and Sephiroth) were talking about our parents. During the conversation, Sephiroth said his mother's name was Jenova. Well, in the Mount Nibel Reactor, there was a chamber where all the condensation machines were, and it was called Jenova too. And Sephiroth found out a secret about himself...

On the trip back, to me it was like the Ninth Circle of Hell. No one was talking and Sephiroth didn't even acknowledge our existence. Not that I could blame him. Once we got back, Sephiroth went straight towards the mansion and into the basement. I haven't seen him since. I just want everything to be normal again. But I don't think things will ever be the same again. That would be impossible.

(Zack's POV)

'...That would be impossible.' I thought as I finished writing the journal entry. '...Don't I feel all better...'

I sat in the room in silence for a minute. A sudden feeling of forboding entered my mind for a quick second. '...Sephiroth...should I go see him?' I asked myself. I already knew the answer, but I really didn't want to do it...

(Zack's Journal)

There are so many things I want to say... But I don't have much time left... Cloud has killed Sephiroth, I think. We were drained after the battle with him. I think I saw some guy take our guide to a safe place when the battle was over. After that, I awoke beside Cloud in the Shin-Ra mansion, with some creepy scientist. I remember hearing something about an experiment and then I blacked out again.

I can't remember how, but we managed to escape and come to Midgar. Right now, we're in Sector Seven. Cloud and I decided on becoming mercenaries and fighting along side... AVALANCHE. But I don't think I'll be making it that far... I wish I could have seen Aerith one last time...

A/N: That's it. I would have made it longer, but I have a more fics to work on. Plus, I feel bad that I started a new fic and I haven't updated the others after a while. Hope you liked it. Thanks everyone.


	4. Forlorn Conclusions

Zack's Journal 

A/N: I decided to put up one more chapter since, Moon was so busy and the "ending" was rushed. I also have plans for a sequel, kinda. It's still a insert name here finds insert another name here.

Thank you everyone. And I empathize with the school troubles, I am a senior in high school and I am frightened to death of failing the only three academic classes I have. On with the fic and the real conclusion.

Chapter Four: Forlorn Conclusions

(Tifa's POV)

'It's weird how rainy days will make you think about the strangest things... It's raining today, light and gentle, but rain none the less. The weather seemed a little odd because it was cold enough for snow, but there was none. Simply a cold rain. It makes me thankful to be alive for some odd reason. Not that I am not thankful every day...it just... Just does. I hope I never forget that feeling.' I thought to myself.

Normally, on a day like this, I'd be inside, making warm hot chocolate with marshmallows for AVALANCHE and myself. But I had the feeling that if I weren't here at the train station...then perhaps life would past me by. Or something like that. It's crazy, I know...but then again, I am talking to myself, aren't I?

But it's not as if it would cause me any trouble to go to the station, I was supposed to meet up with AVALANCHE. Generally, we never met in public, but Marlene really missed Barret. And when she gets upset, you just can't tell her 'no.' Of course, we dragged each other out of the house. Some times, I wonder how Barret can even raise her properly.

As we passed the dark and looming support column, I felt my spine tingle in anticipation. Again, it was something I couldn't quite explain. But it grew with each passing second... The need to reach the station was about to kill me! I speed up and urged Marlene to speed too.

Within minutes we reached the station and I searched for anything out of the ordinary. It didn't take long, even through the throng of people that stood between us, I could see him. '...Cloud?'

Nearly forgetting about Marlene, I rushed over to his side. "Cloud..." I said, almost sounding like a long lost love. When I was younger, I once knew a 'Cloud.' He looked like the older version of this 'Cloud.' The childhood promise we made each other came to mind.

After a short pause, he looked at me... "Tifa? Tifa..." He said weakly.

I don't remember exactly what he said to me, but I do remember taking him to back to the bar. I wasn't to sure if I'd made the right choice, but we'd just have to see. But, I noticed he was carrying something in his hand... 'Someone's journal? Is it his?' I asked myself.

When I had the chance, I looked through the book for a name. The only one I found was Zack... He never wrote his last name, but then again he probably didn't expect anyone else to be looking in it. I decided to read it, but only because it might give me a clue about the strange man I was planning on taking home.

'Barret's not going to like this...' I thought feeling uneasy.

(The Next Day)

To say I was shocked was a great understatement. Zack and Cloud... I didn't know what to think. Zangan had spared me the fate I no doubt would have shared with Cloud and Zack. It was... It was too much. Too much information. I tried to push it away and lock it up some where. Honestly, I didn't want to know any of this.

It was so sad... Sephiroth and the Nibelhiem Tragedy, not to mention the Corel Incident. And this man named Zack, he said he lived in Gongaga. I hope his parents are okay, the mako reactor there blew up a few years ago. In fact, it was shortly after the Nibelhiem Tragedy.

'I wonder what happened to Zack...?' I asked myself. I faintly heard Cloud and Barret talking about a contract. '1500 Gil for a mission... Well, 'Cloud...' I hope you stay a while. ...Please, Cloud, let me help you...' I thought as I watched him.

He rested his eyes on me and I felt my heart flutter. 'I hope you let me help you.'


End file.
